


Under Meredith’s Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Greys Anatomy, Meredith GREY - Fandom
Genre: #GreysAnatomy, #LexieGrey, #MeredithGrey, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a half sister inscest story between Meredith and Lexie. I decided to make Lexie survive the plane crash.-Don’t like don’t read :)
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Meredith Grey
Comments: 78
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/gifts).



Meredith felt her heart sink once she saw the auburn haired intern laying under the plane. “Lexie! Lexie!” Christina looked at her confused as to why she was running after her than her other friends. She practically hated the intern, in their eyes.  
“Mer,” Lexie groaned as Meredith tried to lift the plane wing off her. “Please, please save me,”  
“Lexie, this is wrong but I love you I’m I’m in love with you. I’m getting you out of here.” As Christina watched from the side she had several words of judgement to say. Meredith looked over her shoulder “Would you help me?!”  
Christina pauses as she put her hands on the plane but paused glancing at Meredith “This is wrong,”  
She helped shove the plane off of Lexie and Meredith just looked up at her. “I sleep with inappropriate people, when will that ever click in your mind?” Christina sighed, leaving to go help others.  
“I love you too,” Meredith snapped out of it once she heard the words escape Lexie’s mouth. “What?”  
Lexie reaches up to pull Meredith into her arms. “I love you too, I can’t live without you,” She said before passing out.  
“Christina!” Meredith went into panic mode once Lexie went limp in her arms. “Lex, Lex can you hear me?”  
“She’s just passed out. We can get her back to Seattle Grace in time.”

On the way to Seattle Grace Christina was mostly quiet. “You aren’t accepting of this aren’t you?”  
“Meredith not now.” Meredith stroked Lexie’s face softly hoping she’d wake up. “She’s your sister Mer.” “Half sister,” “Still doesn’t make it right, you’d have to be drunk to make that a legitimate excuse,” “She probably was.” Meredith looked down at Lexie’s body “Thank god!”  
She kissed her forehead softly holding her tight against her body. “Ow, Meredith I have wounds everywhere,” Meredith released her instantly. 

They finally arrived at Seattle Grace and Lexie got proper treatment.  
“I’m sorry I don’t mean to be judge-mental Meredith, but if anyone finds out aside from me.” “You don’t think I haven’t thought of that?” Meredith looked at Christina nervously pacing the hall in front of the nurses station. “One night I was just drinking tequila and all of a sudden I just had a thought of those damn puppy dog eyes, and it went from there.” “You don’t think it’s just the tequila talking?”  
“No, there have been moments.”  
Christina opened her mouth to say something.  
“You can go in now.” A nurse muttered to Meredith.  
“I won’t say anything. But normally people frown on one dating their sister.” “She’s my half sister!” Meredith half-screeched.  
“Oh now they’ll suspect something.”  
Meredith groaned before walking into Lexie’s room with a look of guilt on her face. She shut the door behind her. “Christina knows?” Meredith nodded. “It’s between us three.”  
Meredith walked over to the bed and sat down. She took Lexi’s hand in her own, her fingers digging into the palm of her hand.  
“Im completely and utterly in love with you Meredith,” Meredith’s heart stops.

Meredith becomes weak and leans into kiss Lexi, not on the cheek but full on the lips. The kiss is soft and chaste, but enough for Meredith to feel everything. “Meredith,” Lexie whispered against her lips sending shivers down to her spine.  
“Want me to go?” Meredith asked. Lexie shook her head pulling her close, grasping Meredith’s hair regardless of her pain.  
“What about Derek?” “I don’t know, just rest for now okay?”  
Lexie closed her eyes and fell asleep after a while. 

The next week-  
Lexie returned to work. Meredith had noticed several things about her and her own self as they worked together. She was starting to be nicer to the intern, confusing Alex and the rest of her friends. “You’re off lately,” Bailey said as she looked over charts next to Meredith who sat down at the nurses station. “I’m fine.”  
Lexie walked by, glancing over her shoulder at Meredith she gave her a quick seductive smirk enough to send Meredith over the edge.  
“Lexie!” Meredith snapped causing the intern to pause and turn around. “Yes, Dr. Grey?” “Come with me.” Meredith had no idea what she was doing until they were behind closed doors in an on call room, where she had Lexie pinned against the door. “What’re you doing?!”  
Meredith put her arms on Lexie’s shoulders firm but not hard. She starts to kiss Lexie roughly, Lexie strains but Meredith still holds onto her. “We’re in public,” Lexie mutters ashamed hiding behind her bangs. “I’m starting to not care,”  
Meredith muttered which made Lexie kiss her back hard and fierce. 

Meredith forced her knee between Lexie’s leg driving her thighs apart. Meredith grips her soft flesh causing Lexie to moan into her mouth. 

Meredith, still kissing Lexie breaks reaches into Lexie’s scrub pants. Even through soft fabric she can feel her wet and needing her. “Oh Lexie,” Meredith moaned as she slid her finger up and down Lexie’s soft underwear. Before she could slide fingers inside her, Lexie’s pager went off. “I have to go,” Lexie reluctantly pulled apart.  
“You’re on my rounds. You can stay with me,” Meredith places a kiss on her jawline. Soon Meredith’s pager went off and she groaned. “Tonight,” Lexie breathed into her ear.  
“I love you,” Meredith said tightening Lexie’s pants and acting in a way that wasn’t her own self. “You have no idea,”  
Once they were out in the hall Meredith looked at Lexie “I’m gonna have to give you Pit,” Lexie groaned. “There were two ambulances coming in!” Meredith tugged on her waist pulling the intern in closer. “You don’t want people to think I’m giving you favors do you?”  
“No.”


	2. The Touch of Your Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to update and change this chapter a little thank for reading

Once at Meredith’s house she offered Lexie wine, not sure if it was to calm her own nerves. “You sent Avery to check on me earlier?” Meredith choked on her wine “Yes,” Not sure of where she was going with this statement. She watched Lexie move closer. “Am I a distraction at work?” Meredith reached over to brush a stray brown hair from Lexie’s face. “A good one.” She lets her hand trace Lexie’s face and replace her fingers with her lips. Briefly she’s intoxicated by the smell of wine and her sisters perfume. 

Lexie whispers her name and that’s all it takes for Meredith to set her glass down and replace her fingers with her lips over Lexie’s. She was trying to make sense of the matter today, but she couldn’t. When Lexie moaned into her mouth she lost all senses.  
Lexie teased her mouth before sliding her tongue past her teeth, “Upstairs Meredith please,”  
She whimpered, Meredith released her hands from the counter which she had a firm grip on. 

Once inside her room Meredith felt too powerful. “Lexie, are you sure you want to do this?” She could barely say anything before the taller woman shut the door and slipped off her own dress, tossing it to the floor of Meredith’s floor. “Unless you see another reason why you don’t want to, I want to. You have no idea how much I want to.”

Maybe Derek was the reason she was hesitating, no no it’s the fact that Lexie was her half sister. “Meredith?” “You’re my sister Lexie!” “Why don’t you just scream it out for everyone to hear it?!”  
“I’m sorry Lexie I this is new to me!” Meredith said  
Lexie took a step closer to her “You were happy not two hours ago!” “And I still am! I’m just nervous, if others find out they’ll judge,”  
“Then ignore them,” Meredith sighed closing the gap between them. 

Meredith kisses Lexie roughly before shoving her onto her bed roughly but not too rough. Lexie doesn’t wait at all in taking Meredith’s pants or undies off, she does it in one motion. 

The sight beneath Meredith cuts through her like a ten blade. When Lexie moans and begs for more she gives her what she wants.  
When she clamps around Meredith’s fingers it causes Meredith to shiver. She leans down to kiss Lexie long and hard then trails kisses over her new wounds.

“You don’t have to move,” Lexie said sliding underneath Meredith ever so slightly. When she realized what Meredith was doing, she gripped the pillow.  
When Lexie’s tongue sucked her wet center she wondered where Lexie had become this experienced.  
Meredith tossed her head back in a low guttural moan “Fuck, Lexie,” 

What Meredith didn’t expect was a flashback in the middle of the night.  
*Suddenly Meredith was by the plane, trying to get Lexie out.  
“Meredith stop, it’s okay.” “No! You’re getting out of here! I’m not leaving you.” She felt a hand stop her then caress her cheek. “I’m not afraid of dying, I don’t want to miss you,”  
Tears ran down Meredith’s face as she held Lexie. “No no I never got a chance to tell you I,”  
“It’s okay,”  
“Lexie!”  
Meredith shoe up in bed covered in bed. “Lexie?!”  
“What?” The brunette rushed back into the room “I was getting coffee I’m sorry.” She laid down, holding Meredith in her arms. “Are you regretting it?” “No,” Meredith wiped tears away from her eyes. “I had a dream about the crash. You died,”  
“I’m here,” Lexie kissed her forehead reassuringly “I can’t lose you,” Meredith said.  
Lexie waited a long time before saying anything. “So last night.” “Was incredible I expect several repeats.” Minutes later Meredith waited by her front door for Lexie. “Lexie come on!” “Sorry, I wanted to look perfect.” Meredith tugged her close “You already do,” She leaned up to kiss her lips the nightmare still bothering her. As if Lexie sensed that she traced her fingers across Meredith’s chin “I’m here it was just a dream.” “Let’s go to work.” Glancing at the intern in her passenger seat Meredith didn’t expect she’d fall in love with her so quickly, she also didn’t expect to be so caring. “Um get a check out today just to make sure everything is okay.” “Can’t you do that for me?” Meredith was slammed with the seductive comment and had to focus on the road. “Lexie!” “I’m sorry,” She almost felt bad for Mark when he had to put up with her seductive nature and she could barely. She let out a sigh when they arrived at Seattle Grace “Am I too much for you?” Lexie’s hand traveled up Meredith’s thigh. “Get out,” Meredith half chuckled, half demanded.


	3. Just Breathe

It was probably the slow surgery that caused Lexie to daydream about Meredith. “I’m not stalking you,” she remembered their earlier conversations like it was yesterday.   
“I just want to get to know you better, you know so you hate me less,”   
She remembered the past conversation she had with Meredith, which is what was caused the flashback in the first place. “Grey! Dr. Grey are you paying attention?!”  
Miranda snapped at her. “Yes, Dr. Bailey.”  
She went back to cutting into the appendix of a woman.  
“This is your solo you need to pay attention,”   
Lexie glances up to the gallery noticing people behind the glass window. One of them included Meredith. “What’s she doing here?”   
Lexie muttered briefly wishing Meredith wasn’t here as a distraction. “She’s here in case something goes wrong.” Lexie couldn’t give her a look of protest. “If you didn’t think I was ready why give me a solo?”   
Bailey remained quiet as Lexie completed the surgery. “See you’re a Grey you have it in you.”   
“Please don’t say that,” The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. Lexie could feel a meltdown coming along she didn’t know why the surgery went smoothly.

“I’d like to have a word in my office.” Bailey said. Lexie glanced up to see if Meredith was still there but she left the gallery.   
“Okay.”   
In Bailey’s office her nerves got the better of her and Lexie nervously sat there waiting for Bailey to yell at her or something. “What’s going on with you and Grey?”  
“Dr. Bailey, can I borrow Lexie?” Lexie had a look of relief once she saw Meredith standing in the door way.   
“No. Sit down.” “I need her for something Miranda.” “Dr. Grey.” Lexie sat there looking up like a puppy. “Don’t do that, don’t give me the puppy eyes that might have worked on Meredith but it won’t on me.” Lexie’s face turned bright red “Miranda...” “Is it favoritism?” “No!” Lexie stood up surprising both Meredith and Miranda. “I’m surprised you’d think I’m that kind of person!”   
“Will it stay between us three?” Meredith asked. “Meredith,” Lexie said nervously. “Yes.” “Lexie and i we’re well we’re um dating.” Meredith tried to explain it to her boss in an easy way, Lexie felt like a dear caught in headlights.   
“Meredith.” “Judge all you want that’s what’s going on.” Meredith stops up holding out her hand for Lexie who was still sitting down. “Can I go?” “No favoritism.” 

It hurt it really hurt when Meredith had lunch with Derek and that left you with the only option to go cry in a deserted stairwell. But she realized she wasn’t angry at only Derek but missed Mark. She was barely hungry, the only thing she could do was replay their whole evening last night in her head.   
When Lexie felt warmth next to her she moved away “No Meredith.” She said harshly getting up. “I don’t love him Lexie,” “Please Meredith. That’d be like me saying I didn’t love M-Mark!” When Lexie realized he was actually gone she broke down.  
At first she struggled against Meredith’s embrace then gave up and broke down in her arms. “He’s gone,” “I know.” Meredith kissed her head reassuringly.   
“I know,” She repeated again.   
After Lexie calmed down Meredith pulled back. “Are you sure you want this Lexie?”   
The taller brunette leaned down to kiss Meredith softly “Yes.”   
Meredith stayed with her until she was calm. “So so what did Derek say?”   
“Nothing. Let’s tell him together.” Lexie nodded. 

It came as a complete shock to Derek when Meredith told him she was in love with Lexie. “You’re what?” “I can explain,” Lexie said standing up from Meredith’s couch.   
“Really? You can explain that you’re in love with your half sister. I’m a neurologist this doesn’t make any sense to me. Especially you Meredith I’d expect you to think better!”   
Meredith day back down where Lexie was sitting. “Leave Derek.” “You’re kicking me out?” “If your acting this way, yes..” “What if Bailey hears about this?” “She already knows.” Meredith said calmly. He irritably for his jacket and walked out of the house.   
A few minutes went without either of them saying anything “Are you okay?” Lexie asked Meredith who went into the kitchen. “Meredith?”  
She watched her get rid of items aimlessly “Mer what’re you doing?” “Getting rid of Derek’s shit.”  
“It’s late why don’t we go to bed.” It had already been a long day for Lexie. “Please.” Lexie had to bed. “Okay.”  
She wrapped her arm around Meredith’s waist, easily carrying her upstairs. “You’re good at getting what you want.” Meredith said as Lexie laid her down. “Let’s just go to bed I’m tired.”


	4. What’s Lexie’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad chapter title I couldn’t think of anything good :/

Meredith decided that she loved the fullness of Lexie’s lips against her own when she slowly draped her body over her like a sheet. “Lexie,” She gasped gripping her sisters bare back. “Hmm?” She nipped Meredith’s neck softy acting innocent. “I I thought we were going to bed,” She kisses Meredith again her tongue teasing her bottom lip before slipping inside of Meredith’s mouth.   
Damn. Meredith thought to herself as she tan her tongue against Lexie’s mouth tongue which tasted like strawberries.   
Lexie’s already innocent but now she’s playing a game. The attending slides her fingers under Lexie’s skirt tracing the delicate skin on her thigh. She doesn’t know who moans first, she’s too consumed in the sensations Lexie’s giving her.   
“How long are we gonna go around without giving people something to talk about, hmm Meredith?” Lexie said in her most seductive, deepest voice yet. That comment sent shivers down Meredith’s spine. “Lexie. Bite my neck,” She said it wasn’t a demand or a question but rather a statement. 

The room was filled with the sound of two sets of deep, rapid breaths. Eyes locked, waiting for what was to come next. Lexie pecked kisses down Meredith’s neck and jaw then found her sensitive spot, sinking her teeth in the soft flesh. Meredith moaned tangling a fist in her hair “Lex, fuck don’t stop,” Lexie smirked knowing she got her way. Her stomach flipped a little when Meredith called her by her shortened name. Knowing Meredith she wasn’t affectionate with many people that way.   
Lexie continued to leave several bruises on her neck. Meredith knew no amount of makeup would cover that up tomorrow.   
Meredith kisses her head vaguely wondering what Lexie was up to as the brunette rested against her chest.   
“I want people to know you’re taken.” Meredith saw hunger and love in Lexie’s eyes. She pulled her in her arms. 

Meredith has missed Derek but now she could get comfortable in her sisters arms. “You okay?” Lexie muttered. She must have felt Meredith stroke her arms “Mhmm, go to sleep.” Meredith felt her drift to sleep eventually but watched Lexie sleep all night.   
As she watches Lexie breathe in and out calmly she thinks maybe they can do this relationship. 

“Meredith!” She felt someone smack her softly out of her slumber. She rolled over stretching her arm out but found no Lexie. “I’m right here and you’re late, let’s go.”   
“Can we stay in bed today?” Meredith looked up at Lexie “No what’s with you?” The intern hovered over Meredith trying to get her out of bed.   
“I just want to stay with you,” Meredith gave her puppy dog eyes. “No only I can do that,” Lexie said “Get out.” Meredith sighed pausing to look at her “You’re mean in the mornings,” Lexie grinned.   
She waited by the door with coffee for Meredith. “Am I changing you?” Meredith leaned up to kiss her cheek “A little, in a good way. You ready?” Lexie nodded. 

Once inside Seattle Grace they were greeted with three ambulances. Meredith looked at Lexie “Can I be on your rounds?” She asked eagerly. Meredith looked around for Bailey and when she wasn’t in sight she saw no problem “I need all the help.”   
Lexie absentmindedly leant up to kiss Meredith on the cheek “Thank you,” A few people saw. Once she realized what she did she pulled back.  
Without a word she turned and went to the locker rooms. Her face bright red. “Lexie?” “Okay, I’m ready let’s go.” She said completely ignoring Meredith who walked in.   
But Meredith stopped her.   
“If you’re going to yell at me save it for home please.”   
“I’m not.” Lexie blinked surprised “You’re not? I it was a habit,” She stammered watching people walk out of the locker rooms leaving the two of them two themselves. “I should have left that for home I’m sorry,” “We can do PDA,”  
Without knowing it Lexie had her back pressed into a locker “You’re mine.” Meredith half whispered, half growled against her lips before kissing her sloppily. Lexie was too stunned to kiss back   
“We have surgeries let’s go.”   
“Yes Dr. Grey,” Lexie whispered to herself in awe, knowing it would be a long day.


	5. Upended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a boring chapter I apologize.
> 
> Shoutouts to @bobbiejelly for leaving comments and reviews I appreciate it :)

One of the victims in the ambulances had a ruptured appendix “I’ll supervise.” Meredith told Lexie. The rest of the interns were quiet in the OR. As Lexie started to perform the surgery she glanced at Meredith nervously. 

Meredith news about them traveled fast. “What?” She snapped at one of the interns next to her. “Nothing, I’m sorry.”   
Lexie’s hand trembled over the woman’s open stomach, she accidentally cut a vein causing more bleeding. “Lexie damnit!” “I’m sorry, Dr. Grey.” She held back tears. “I trusted you to do this solo if you can’t maybe I should and you should leave my OR.”   
Lexie blinked several times at Meredith stunned. “Okay.”  
Lexie stepped aside “Maybe we shouldn’t do this she whispered in Meredith’s ear, before leaving the OR.   
“Lexie!” 

Meredith went back to work muttering under her breath trying to repair the vein that Lexie had snapped. “Dr. Grey?” She heard Bailey’s voice behind her. “Not now Miranda, I don’t want you lecturing me.” “Save the fights for home.”  
Miranda helped Meredith fix the appendix easily. “Are you gonna judge me?” “No.” Miranda pauses before she glanced up. “But she’s young,” “Don’t start,” “She’s young and anxious.” “You don’t think I know that?” “Aa long as you know what you’re getting yourself into.”  
That was the first time Meredith had yelled at her. 

Meredith performed the rest of the surgery with Miranda after Lexie left the OR.

She thought back to several reasons why she had fallen for Lexie   
1 The first week she was obnoxious as hell, but determined to get her attention, and deep down she admired that.   
2 Her brown eyes sent shivers down Meredith’s spine every time she looked at her.   
3 Even though Meredith was with Derek she felt jealous that someone like Lexie could get Mark.  
There were many more reasons if Meredith kept going back to that week she would get distracted. Of course the intern didn’t answer her pager. “Have you seen Lexie?”  
Meredith asked Callie embarrassed. “Fight in the OR huh? Even with Derek you had it pretty together.” Callie smirked. “Not now Torez where is she?”   
Callie pointed to the residents lounge. “Thank you.” 

“Lexie?” Meredith looked at her sitting on the couch. “I’m sorry I yelled, I was overwhelmed.” “By what? Gossip?” Meredith shut the door. “No, I don’t know.” Meredith said, joining Lexie on the couch.   
“News travels fast around here. Callie knows are you sure you’re ready for this?” Angrily Lexie wiled away her tears “Dammit Meredith I’m in love with you what part of that don’t you understand?” She stood up ignoring the looks of several nurses walking by.   
“It seems like you’re not ready.” She finished. “I am I don’t want you hurt,” Meredith said protectively.   
“I’m not going to get hurt. I almost died Meredith. Gossip doesn’t scare me. It seems like it scares you more than love.” Lexie got a page and glanced up. Meredith had moved to stand in front of her, like a wounded animal Lexie backed away. “No, not until I know you mean it Meredith.” She looked at her pager again. “I have to go,”   
She was already out the door when Meredith was calling her name. 

“You want advice?” Callie said walking in to the lounge. Meredith was laying down on the couch.   
“No,” She grumbled. “I already had a little lecture from Bailey.”   
“Don’t push Lexie away,”   
Meredith removed the pillow she had covering her face. “I’m not!”   
“You’re afraid, and she loves you. It was just the same way with me and Arizona. Don’t push her away Meredith, regardless of the situation.” Callie finished. 

“Is that all?” Meredith asked. “Yes.” “Great I have a surgery.” Meredith paused at the door “Thank you.”


	6. Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking this chapter as a break for anyone to throw out ideas, suggestions or whatever for this story. I’m having writers block at this point

Leave ideas if you want to


	7. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters really short but I’m running out of ideas

“Meredith?” Christina glanced up at Meredith standing in the cafeteria not knowing whether to sit with Christina or Lexie. If she sat with Lexie she’s be sitting with interns and would have to make new friends all over again. Lexie looked up at her confused “I’m so going to hell for this.” She muttered to Christina who looked at her surprised.   
“Can we sit someplace else?” “But I...” “Lexie,” Meredith almost begged her. “Okay.”   
She followed Meredith to an on call room. “Are you afraid of interns?” She watched Meredith shut the door behind them.   
Meredith looked up at her helplessly “I don’t know how to do this,” “Are you asking me for help?” Tears ran down Meredith’s cheeks “Yes. Just tell me what to do, I feel lost.”  
Part of Lexie thought that had something to deal with the fact that Meredith dumped Derek, but she pushed that thought aside.   
She wrapped her arms around Meredith, cradling her softly. “It’ll be okay.” She said kissing her hair reassuringly.   
“Let’s just go slow with going public okay?”   
Meredith nodded helplessly nuzzling her neck.   
After a while Lexie spoke again “I have an idea,” “What?” “Let’s go out on a date?” Meredith lifted her head to look at her a small grin formed on her face. “Your on, but letting you plan. I don’t do the romantic stuff.”   
“Gladly.” Lexie said before giving Meredith a chaste kiss.   
She held Lexie close making the kiss last longer before they had to go back to work.


	8. Favoritism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this was a short chapter. I’m recovering from a car crash but I wanted to put something up. They will have their date eventually

“Grey hurry up with those charts,” Christina barked at Lexie. Lexie caught a glimpse of Meredith talking to Christina, now was her chance. “Here Dr. Yang.” “Great now go check up on my patients,” Lexie gave Meredith a look.   
No favoritism. Meredith repeated to herself as much as she wanted too help Lexie.   
She watched Meredith remain silent. “Yes, Dr Yang.”  
After a few patients Lexie stepped inside of a supply closet, exhausted while the day wasn’t even half over. Meredith slowly opened the door “Lexie?” When Lexie recognized Meredith’s voice she came into view wiping her tears away. “She hates me and I know why,” She started rambling as she got supplies for her next patient. “Christina doesn’t hate you..” Lexie gave her a look “Maybe a little. Want me to go talk to her?”  
Meredith tucked a loose strand of hair from her eyes.   
“No I’ll stick it out,” She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she leaned into Meredith’s chest. “Have you thought of plans for tonight?” Lexie sighed “No, because Christina’s making me do everything,”   
Meredith placed a kiss under the taller woman’s ear which seemed to be her favorite spot. Lexie sighed softly “No, Mer I have to so this stuff,”   
“I’ll have a talk with Christina,” Meredith had Lexie firmly pinned against the wall, “I don’t like it when you say no to me,”  
The intern shivered at those words using her free hand she slid it up Meredith’s side, enjoying the four play. “After today you’ll be on my rounds,” Lexie groaned softly as she felt a sting from Meredith’s teeth sink into the spot above her collarbone. “What about favoritism?” The blonde slid her hand under Lexie’s shirt softly, before muttering the words that made Lexie’s heart race. “You’re a good surgeon Lexie, I need you.”   
“Let’s go,” She said knowing if Meredith continues any more of her touches she wouldn’t leave this room. 

“Ease up on Lexie she’s on my rounds tomorrow,” Lexie heard Meredith say to Christina her cheeks growing red. “Fine but if Bailey sees she’ll think you’re,” “I’m not favoriting!” Meredith hisses under her breath causing a few people to turn their heads.   
“Okay.”


End file.
